User talk:DeathIsBliss
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Adopt a Newb page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 01:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello Im good. :) and i watch a boat load of anime. XD there are too many to count. :P 05:04, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Yup I have seen ouran, fairy tail, one piece, pokemon (parts of it but i quit because i was tired of seeing ash's face. will continue for X and Y) and more. :P 05:08, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol it is. and sure. 05:12, November 11, 2013 (UTC) WB Hey, there's something wrong with your character's word bubble... Welcome to the wiki, by the way! I love your username. I don't think I can disagree with that! =D P.S. Why'd you create the Nothing page?? 0_o Kindly ask an admin to delete that please. It's unnecessary. ~Mathemagical umm You do not have permission to use my personal word bubble, so you need to change that to one of the wiki word bubbles, you can't use mine. >.> Re: RP Sure! I'll make a page for it. You want Scarlet and Mairin to become friends? :D 23:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey death! I made the rp page! here it is! 23:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol srry about tht. here it is: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Death_and_Pandy%27s_RP?t=20131111231936 23:27, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Male Demigod Yes I do. I have one that's 14, Calixto Ryler, and another that is 16, Connor Kinikos. Re: Male Demigods Nope ahahaha. im new and i only have one demigod which is mairin and another female nymph which i will make a page for her later. :P 23:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: RP Hey death. you dont have to message me everytime for the rp! :) I look at my email 24/7 (except when im sleeping) so yeah i know when to reply back. ;) 23:35, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Dating Characters I wouldn't mind that. Which one though, Connor or Calix? Calix had a fling with someone that I never really ended though, but I think the user is inactive now. I could also lower Connor's age if that's preferred Ego Opus Conquiescamus- RofL 23:37, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure, here you go http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Calixto_Ryler http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Connor_Kinikos Ego Opus Conquiescamus- RofL Sure thing. Do you wanna post on his page, or should I post on yours? Ego Opus Conquiescamus- RofL 23:51, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Cool. I'll post on her page first then Ego Opus Conquiescamus- RofL 23:51, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Sup? Hows it going? 00:58, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Editing a page for my dolphin nymph! :) 01:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah im cool. 01:09, November 12, 2013 (UTC) depends on the problem. :) 02:56, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Click this and create ur bedroom page. ;) if you need a template, you can copy and paste one of mine. plus if you want to change the colors, you can ask me (its very complicated :P) 03:02, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I will when i get the chance, but im working on organizing my character's page first... sorry. >.< 03:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hrmmmmmmm............ look up "color" by pressing CTRL+F together at the same time. copy the color code that you want to appear for the background color. then put it near the # symbol near the ones that says color and play with it a little. (LOL thats how I figured it out XD) 03:38, November 12, 2013 (UTC) WB Yo Blisseh! I was told by Bach that you have probs with your word bubble 'cause she said you're adding categories. I really don't get that part. Well, do you? Do you use the word bubble like this = ? ~Mathemagical Hi? Um, hello there :) ... You're still using your word bubble wrong, you need to stop using it like you are because you keep adding unnecessary categories to all the comment sections that I keep having to go behind to remove and it's getting old, the reason you make a template page for your word bubble is to not have to keep copying the entire thing, so all you do is WB Page I would just like to confirm that the page Nothing, which was created (or recreated) by you, is a template page for your character. Kindly reply as soon as possible if it is indeed meant to be a word bubble template or just a page for coding. re: adopt a newb stuff Well really for the to warrant getting rewards for adopting you as you level up, yea they should be helping you. I mean realistically any user that's available can help you, but if they aren't helping you at all, then they aren't really doing what they signed up to do.... Are you stuck on something? re: coding Well that's tough cuz there's a few good coding sites I know of, w3Schools is a great one, but not everything that works on regular websites works on wikia, cuz wikia sorta has a lot of their own things that don't work elsewhere. I find the easiest is to make a sandbox page off your user page User:DeathIsBliss/Sandbox or to create a special sandbox wiki, then just take snippets of code you like, and break it down, play around with it, see what's what, sorta by trial and error. I wish there were a simpler answer, but code changes so much, I mean like some things we used to use a year or two ago, don't work or are unstable now. And it's a tough thing to teach online to someone via chat or a talk page. re:models You can check under Category:Male Models to see if he's listed there, but there's only a 90% chance if you don't see him that he's not already in use because not all users remember to put the model category on their page or their reserved page, if he's not there, you could add the model category to your user page, You can reserve 3 models permanently, anything after that can only be reserved for up to two weeks at a time. But because there's so many users on the wiki, there's no way to be 100% sure after you reserve that someone may make a mistake and try to use him, if that happens and you find that they started using him after you reserved him, you just politely tell them on their user page that you had the model reserved and to please find another one. re:doctor who Well that's tough, I mean I've been watching the show since I was 4 years old back in 1984, so I've been following it for years. If you like British things, comedy with a science fiction/outer space/time travel type twist you might enjoy it, but not everyone likes it, and that's perfectly ok for those that don't. Here's a couple of links that might help a bit: #a 4 minute youtube guide #short explanation and links to more info Re: help Um, idk, XD i havent watched soul eater at all. :P and well, i jst used somebody else's as a template and then created my own badge. sorry cnt help u there >.< 00:19, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Badges don't have any specific templates since they vary per user. Basically though, they have the same coding as char pages. badge Please do no use your badge any more until the coding is fixed, the coding is so badly coded in the badge, that every page you use it on is causing the entire page to break in such a way that it breaks wikia's terms of use. coding Well, unfortunately, if you don't know how to do what you're doing, you probably shouldn't be doing it. better Better yea, though you spelled "you're" wrong, you put your, the correct word is you're Thank you THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I didn't expect it ;-; Thank you so much! :') 00:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) re: Sure, what for? You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo Holly Sorry I wanted to use her for a long time. She's amazing right? Kaneity (Come along Ponds) 01:33, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I don't prefer sharing my models. I'd like to stay one of a kind. Yup, Creep just didn't sound like her. Kaneity (Come along Ponds) 01:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Pending Heyo! You have a pending rp on Scarlet's page. Already posted btw, =D ~Mathemagical Who Whose rp? I'm playing Azarel. Try to check =D ~Mathemagical Code Yup but not really an expert. Why? ~Mathemagical re: Well there's 50 years of doctor who, dating back to 1964 with nearly or over (lost count >.<) 800 episodes including specials, but not including books and graphic novels, so pretty much no matter where you start, you're going to be starting mid-way, because by second season, I doubt your friends mean the actual second season that was back in 1966, but the second season of the second series that marked David Tennant's role as the doctor. Sig Yea. Sure! I saw your comment on the custom sig page so I'll help make you one when I have enough time. =D Done Sig Here’s the link to your new shiny sig = Template:User:DeathIsBliss/sig which would look like = I really hate when baby's steal my candy.Death . Hope you like it =D To use, go to your preferences tab when you hover your mouse to your avatar at the upper right screen. On the info tab, under signature, you'll see a custom signature box. Paste this: All monsters are humanDeathIsBliss - If I wanted you died you would be. Category:User Signatures into it, and make sure that the wikitext box below it is checked. To use, whenever you need to leave your signature, after a message or whatever, just type THREE ~. '' '' If you wished to modify or add something to it, message me ASAP and I’ll get to it as soon as possible. Sig Um, well, that takes time, though. I usually mess up with it. Anyway, I'll try. Supply me with data and stuffs you need like different characters, graphics etc. Then I'll try to give it to you Wednesday or Thursday. I'm gonna be busy at school so you have to wait. =D Re: Hey Hey deathy! im doing fine! hbu? 18:06, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Claim http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Lucas_Alastor Hi Hey Death, I was wondering that because I'd probably get my claim claimed by like next week that maybe we could have your new character and my character date? idk Dating Wierdness WOOP Lucas :D. Btw my claiming is almost finished. Kaneity (talk) re: Yeah, sure. Just Iris Message me the colors you want and I'll do the rest of the coding. I might do it later though, I need to go off now. Bye :) You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo Coding for Charrie Page Here are the codes. Background: #FFBF00 FONT COLOR: #0000FF BORDER #D8D8D8 FONT: CURSIVE Profile So I've done your coding as you wished. It's pretty blank since it's up to you on how you'll fill it up. Sig Well, I think you already have one done now. Who did it? AHHHHH Ok this is getting really really frustrating, you're STILLL using your word bubble WRONG..... you don't keep copying from the template like that, I've told you this like 3 times now and it doesn't seem to get through, all you do is: which will look like: every time you copy all the coding from the template itself, you're bringing over the categories with it and messing up every single page you use it on, which means I'm constantly having to go behind you every freaking day and fixing all of it, and it's getting soooooooo tiring, so either start using the word bubble correctly like I showed you above, or stop using it period so I don't have to fix your mistakes every day one For one, frustrated is not nearly the same thing as mad, if I were really mad, you'd know it cuz either 1. there'd be heavy cussing involved or 2. I'd just ignore you completely and ask someone else to deal with it. You just aren't grasping the whole word bubble thing, what's this lucas thing you created? you don't use word bubbles like that, once you create it you just do what I have shown you like three times now, I don't understand why you created a word bubble titled lucas with Scarlet's info and are rp'ing on a template page, it makes zero sense ok but OK but you're still doing it wrong, you don't put what he says for text in the word bubble template, you couldn't have copied the coding from her template cuz if you had there'd be a } in place of where all that talking/rp stuff is. You can't use the word bubble like that, I don't mean you shouldn't, I mean you can't, not allowed, cease and desist, I'm sorry but if you can't figure out the right way, doing it the wrong way is not an option, because it makes too much work for the rest of us to have go behind you every day to fix. If you look at how we fixed the coding on Template:Scarlet Rosalind, you'll see the }. So then to use the word bubble on pages or in comments, like I've said before in other messages, you just type 500 Edits Yo! Congrats Blizzeh! Please continue to support the wiki! =D So who coded your sig by the way? Cool thats cool. :P im making a page for a new nymph now. Re: Well, I thought I did... Re: I'm quite ashamed. Well, it's the one you wanted to have some borders and background. Didn't really made it yet 'cause I saw you already have one. But if you want, I could try =) just supply me with the colors and graphics you want and I'll improve your sig. oh and the links you want it to have... Coding Sure that'll be lovely. Stay gorgeous, Stay you. [[User:Kaneity|'''- Kane']] Colours Lavender = Backround Yellow = Backround Black = Font Font= Monotype Corsvia Also do you want to RP on Noella's page? With Lucas? Kaneity (talk) RPING Sure, we can RP tomorrow. ^^ Linkie: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Noella_Maron Kaneity (talk) Wth Something happend to the coding Kaneity (talk) Gifs Blizz, the gifs and links you want to include? By the way, did Alias gave you the link to your sig? May I know where so I can modify it a bit? Hello Hey! I'm your big sis(you know adopt a newb). I'ts nice to see you make such progress. If you need anything just ask. If you can't find it,it's lost. Something hey death! i was wondering if ud like to adopt one of my friends character: Chad? iris message me when you can! RP: Chad and Aquamarine Hey Death, since you have chad in your possession now, he kind of has a relationship with my nymph Aquamarine but they are still trying to confirm it (just read their pages and Aqua's bedroom comments to get the jist of it) and i was hoping that you'd like to continue the rp with me. Hey so i'm gonna make a forum for it okay? ;) Here's the link to the forum! http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Marine_and_Chad%27s_RP If you want to know what's happening, just ask and I'll iris message you the whole story. hey death, you need a backstory to what's happening? (jst want to make sure) Oh i ment on a summary of whats happening to Chad and Aqua. :P lol that isn't nessessary. :P i have my email on all the time (except night time) so yeah i'll see when you post templates Do not touch templates that aren't yours, the claiming template is not yours to adjust, please do not make edits like that any more or you will receive an official warning Coding What coding and DOCTOR WHO IS THE BEST I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE! ~Kane 16:49, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Coding Can you help me code http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Anne_Winchester Green= Backround Red to Pink= Headers White= Fontt Red= Backround Outline Thanks so much Death! I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE! ~Kane ... Erm, hi... Thanks Thanks Death I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE! ~Kane Hey doing well. hbu? This was, at least, my attempt at a word bubble. Do you know how I can get it to work? Dang it! Can i use selena gomez? or maybe emma watson? i just used a random tumblr girl and FINALLY finished my claim! so yay! Claim Ooops! '*bows* Sorry! I really am :( I was kinda out doing my home work that I forgot to look back at chat. Anyways, she's claimed.There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ HEy ---- re:sasha Question first, would you be ok keeping her bisexual? cuz I spent a lot of time rp'ing her with a couple of girl friends (the users left the wiki and see the last time the user left/sent the char away, or whatever it was, complicated) but one of the problems her last girl friend (Dominique Logan) always had was how flirty she'd be with guys and even cheated on her once with one. So at this stage, after all the rp'ing I did with her before, making her suddenly straight or suddenly full on lesbian wouldn't make any sense and would pretty much turn her into someone not Sasha. (ps, the reason her history can never be tweaked or changed is cuz her history ties in with Dominique's) re:Sasha Hmmmm *looks you up and down* hmmmmm *pokes your nose lightly* hmmmmmm *gives thoughtful thinking pose* ok, I'm willing to take a chance on you, you may own Sasha Taylor. oh also Template:Sasha her reg wb used like: the ~~~~~ is to make the time stamp show up Looks like: Template:Sasha/WB Powers her powers wb to use for fights, used just like the other, but it also lists her powers for easy look-up the ~~~~~ is to make the time stamp show up Looks like: oh ummm OH you didn't technically have any camp spots free for another demigod, but as you have 4 spots that opened up to have Broken Covenant characters for hitting level 3, I just moved one of those to a camp slot (camp and Broken Covenant spots can be moved back and forth as you desire) re:wbs No sorry, I'm trying to limit how much I let others use it, cuz if too many people start using it, it'll get out of hand, most people won't use them properly or they'll make them hideous like the old word bubbles, and then I'll have to go through the tiresome process of coming out with yet another version for myself, and it's just not a process I want to deal with any time soon, sorry. But hey, if I ever get around to making a word bubble version 3 for myself, then I won't care about version 2 any more Anime/manga srry dont currently have any ;< Badge Thanks for the badge! Could you make it smaller, thanks! Time and relative dimension in space To My Wikia Friend Forever Time and relative dimension in space Aphrodite's Cabin Challenge You never specified what arena you wanted, also when I asked when making the forum, you never answered. If you don't like the jungle one don't hesitate to change it :) re: watson Actually it hasn't really been long enough since you adopted the other char off me, so no way to know how that's going, etc, I don't like to adopt out too many at once to the same person, I got screwed doing that in the past so I'm more cautious now Badgey for Death! Hey Hey Death I noticed you are using the TARDIS.gif picture that I added for your major characters banner, could you please remove it thank you! Time and relative dimension in space Quest I noticed you had a quest, you could've asked me ^^ Time and relative dimension in space Pages Um, Blizz? Just would like to point out that you're actually creating pages whereas you could've just made a subpage of your userpage. Or were you intending to create a template? Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Seriously Death! Please remove the tardis picture from your character template, as I uploaded it originally for my signature not for anything else! Re:AaN River as in her? Or do you mean a different user? Coding Hi! It's your annoying friend Dancey! Anyway, I was wondering how you got your profile page so beautifully coded. Did you have to type out a bunch of mumbo-jumbo, or what? I just wanted to experiment with that on my page, and was wondering how you did that to yours. Thanks, Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:32, December 18, 2013 (UTC) RP Sure I can now help out on your real life role play wikia:D Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Seems that I have time right now so I could help up with the real life wikia Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Okay Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Adopting Sure xD Royaldoggie (talk) 00:53, December 21, 2013 (UTC) For u -- The decisions are already made, But the choices are yours. ~Chaser. Happy Holidays! I know, the coding sucks! It's very rushed! prize Your newb is now a level one, so you have a god rp prize to redeem whenever you desire, just message any admin or crat about redeeming the prize (presuming they have time, I absolutely HATE rp'ing as the gods so please don't ask me >.<) Chad Animal Nymphs/Spirits can't be ghosts, if they die, they are dead dead, they wouldn't have unfinished business in the mortal world that would keep them here, plus that completely defeats the purpose of them protecting their patron's sacred animals, so there's a good chance the patron would save them or not let them die anyway. Inactivity You've gone past the 25 day mark for the inactivity of users who are listed as active. However, since I failed to inform you or remind you of this, you're given about a week to create edits or inform someone of your inactivity and the reason behind it. If you tell someone you're inactive, you'll be listed under our "Officially Inactive" section. However, failure to do any of the two aforementioned actions will result in your characters getting deleted or archived, depending on whether the page has problems. lock down The issue with Chad has still not been fixed, it is now on lock down, the character should not be roleplayed until the page is fixed, if it goes another month without being fixed, the page may be subject for deletion Hello So, in about a time span of a month, you were able to make only a single edit. Would you perhaps consider going either semi-active or officially inactive? Semi-active means that you won't be able to edit for short amounts of time due to life (eg. homework/work in general, grouding, projects, exams, etc) whereas officially inactive means you won't be able to make edits for weeks, possibly even months. When you're officially inactive, you're given 6 months to make an edit while semi-active gives you about a month of inactivity before we move you to officially inactive. Do consider the options because a single edit in 2 -3 weeks won't keep your characters "safe" from deletion or anything of the like. Newb For getting your current newb, Royaldoggie, to graduate to a Level Five user, you receive all three prizes which the Adopt a Newb program offers: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and 1 shiny new charrie spot. Please update your slot in the Adopt a Newb page. I have already updated the prizes on your user/char forum. Thank you for participating in our program and we hope you continue to help out future newbs! :D sure But which char? okay i pick scarlet. Will we do it in a char's page or in a forum? here it is http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Forum/Death_%26_Boss_Rp first thats a first usually I do this anyhow I would love to rp with you but please be warn my laptop cant open that much pages soo can we please just make a forum? anyhow pick any one of my chars but be warn their relationshipis a mystery even for me >< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 07:32, June 8, 2014 (UTC) k sounds good to me soo who'll make the forum? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 07:47, June 8, 2014 (UTC) problemo no problemo my bro I will do it now in fact here it is http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Forum/Mel_and_Death_Rp Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:05, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll add you back in. Would you mind waiting a few minutes though? A few being... around 10 to 15 minutes at most? :) Re: I think I need to puke out everything I ate. e_e It's not exactly settling in well in my stomach. Oh yeah, were you trained by anyone during your time as a newb and, if yes, have you used your prize? Similarly, did you train anyone before you went inactive? PS Is Brett Landon Black still yours or is he shared between you and Katniss? Re: Erm, I don't think I know any user who goes by the name Maggie... so you'll have to link me to his/her profile. Then, did you use any of your prizes yet (1 god rp, 2 early power ups, 1 extra char spot; all of which are from the Adopt a Newb program)? If yes, on whom/which character? Then, is Rosalie Emory a priestess? If yes, she's the priestess of which deity? >.< Migs as in User:DaMigster? Then, which prize: god rp or early power up? Then... is that a question? .-. Cus you answered my question with a sentence which I do believe should ''not end with a question mark cus that shows you're unsure of which deity Rosalie is a priestess of .-. So... yeah .-. Ugh so sorry if I sound somewhat mean. This night just isn't doing me any good. I should technically not even be online cus school starts tomorrow and my sleeping schedule's still pretty much whacked up xD Oops >.< No, sorry, that's my fault. I overlooked an unclosed link (meaning there were two [['s that didn't have closing brackets) which caused everything to go haywire. It's quite annoying sometimes when the brackets are caused by typos and such cus it's such a miniscule detail that reaquires one to 'really ' look for the problem >.< I got it fixed so no need to worry. erm Um Brett's not in your possesion...I said maybe you could have him, it would all depend. I said you could have Blake in definite, not Brett. I'm sorry if you got a misunderstanding as he still is in my possession... If I finish the template I said maybe ill give it to you depending if I still want to use him/give him plans. So I would ask you to remove him on your template of chars. Word Bubble Kindly make your future changes to your character, Elizabeth Montgumary's word bubble on the template page: Template:Elizabeth Montgumary. Since it is a word bubble it should go under the "template" namespace. Whenever you edit the "Template/Elizabeth Montgumary" it creates a new page and I have to redirect it again to "Template:Elizabeth Montgumary". Thank you, Re Even so, it isn't notified on the cabin page. Re I don't necessarily dislike you, I've just been keeping an eye out on your status since you've recently come back. That said, you must already know that a lot of updates are required. So please don't look it as a negative thing, it's only just simple precautions I take as an RB. :) Userpage Kindly refrain from removing the minor coding issue template until all of the problems that exist in the coding of your userpage are fixed. I took a look at the coding and it is still broken, with the problems listed still existing in it. *A center tag is being used; it is depreciated coding and should not be used. *The coding is unstable causing a div and center ending tag to be added when this page is edited unless manually removed by whoever is editing it. *One or more ending tag(s) in the coding is missing. The template is to stay on your userpage until the coding issues are fixed. Thank you, awwwwwwww, <3 for chu. c: Re U need Bach's permission to use that coding. Re: Technically, yes, you can take the claiming test, however, since you just recently came back from inactivity, I'd suggest becoming familiar again with claims. Perhaps you might even wish to participate first in our Admin Team Training Program first before taking the test. Re: Well, the best way I can actually tihnk of would be to simply approach the admin team member/helper of your choosing. If s/he doesn't have a trainee yet, you could ask if s/he can train you, however, if the user already has a trainee, you'll need to approach someone else. v9 Sure